The Split Hereditary Factor
by Risatine
Summary: Anika grew up in a loving home with a father, mother, and older brother she loved very dearly. So when she’s told that everything she has ever known has been a lie, how will she react? From Weasley to Malfoy to Weasley to Malfoy, who will she choose?


A/N- Please Read and Review, this is my first fanfic I have ever posted, and I'm a little nervous…

**(Prologue- The Birth and Family Sin) **

"Push Molly, just one more push and it's all over." The certified healer advised as Arthur Weasley watched his wife begin gasping for air, all the while his hand making him wince in unbearable pain. Molly gave out one loud scream before she quieted into labored breathing, a few seconds later a sharp cry from an infant could be heard along with a doctor's cooing and a father's happy laughter. The joyous day, however, came crashing down the moment the two parents set eyes on their little bundle of joy…white hair…the nightmare never ended.

"No, we took the proper precautious! They said it wasn't his!" Molly cried out as the doctor cleaned the baby and set the child in the mother's arms. Molly refused to look at her and automatically handed off the female infant to Arthur who was anything but pleased at the sight in front of him. There in his arms laid the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. But the little girl wasn't his, and that's what made him furious. She had bright sky blue eyes oddly enough like his, but the child had the hair of a Malfoy, his greatest enemy…not only that but white fair skin, compared to his peachy and freckled skin making him gasp in pain for his broken heart.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm Healer Jordon McGuire…I specialize in rape and split hereditary factor cases." The Doctor was young perhaps in his early twenties with chestnut colored hair and sparkling blue eyes making Molly feel slightly more comfortable with the man that would help them get rid of the child that wasn't suppose to be.

"Thank you for coming, sir." Arthur shook the man's hand before placing the little girl in his arms into the small basinet beside his wife's bed. The newborn didn't cry, only gave a quiet whimper before falling into a deep sleep.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Weasley." McGuire spoke calmly yet softly in a soothing manner; Arthur sat in the rocking chair beside his wife and awaited the news.

"You told us what happened to your wife, and I'm very sorry to hear about that Molly…" Molly gave a soft sob in the memory of the rape that had taken place not even a year ago…the man she despised more than the devil himself…Lucius Malfoy. She along with five other women were captured in a death eater raid, they were tortured, raped, and killed within hours. Lucius Malfoy however, was reluctant to kill her…she never knew why, all he did was rape her with a promise she'd be seeing him soon and left her on a street corner in downtown muggle London like some common whore….The memories still made her shutter, and yet she hadn't uttered a word about it since the incident.

"Can we move on from that, and please explain to me why she looks like the bastard that raped her instead of me? The healer told me it was my DNA found in all of the checkups, so what happened?" Arthur asked gruffly as he gripped the arms of the chair, trying to control the anger and heartache that throbbed him painfully.

"Yes I was getting to that, Mr. Weasley. Now, have any of you ever heard about Split heredity cases?" When both Weasleys shook their head no he continued on. "It usually happens when a wife has been having an affair, but of course there are sometimes rape cases. We've had about four of those since the ending of the last war. Of course this symptom is very rare, but of course I'm babbling…I guess I should just get to the point? Whoever r-raped you Mrs. Weasley left his seed inside your body, and it was then that your child was conceived. Now, when the child was still a very young embryo you and Mr. Weasley must have had sexual intercourse. In doing so, the embryo received your magic signature Mr. Weasley….An easier way to put it…your child has two father's Mrs. Weasley. The child in question is just as much your husband's as your attackers, which is why the child takes on both fathers' appearances. Now I understand if you don't want the child, most don't…if that's the case we could put her up for adoption for you both…we can make it a closed adoption, and no one will ever know about this incident."

Molly looked to her husband, and then back to the sleeping infant in the basinet….Molly didn't know what to do. Yes, the child sound asleep was a remembrance of that horrifying night, but she was a part of her…and her husband, she couldn't imagine sending a baby off to a disgusting, ratty orphanage. Sighing, Molly looked up at her husband who seemed to be having just as much of an eternal battle as she. Finally he smiled slightly at his wife, and took up Molly's hand, kissing the inside of her palm gently. Giving her a slight nod he turned back to the doctor…"A Weasley is not just known for having a big family, but having a family that sticks together—no matter what. We are keeping her, we are keeping our daughter!" Arthur announced, smiling at the little girl- his daughter with pride.

"Very well, just be aware…if you are ever questioned about her looks…best to think of a best excuse ahead of times, eh?" The doctor warned before he exited the room to leave Arthur and Molly to talk. It seemed the healer would have bad news to give to his silent employer, and he wasn't going to be happy. Pity, he was looking forward to that disclosed payment.

"Thank you, Arthur." Molly sniffed gripping her husband's hand

"Hey, she's just as much mine as…" Arthur bit his tongue unable to say the name, but Molly nodded, understanding what he meant right away.

"It seems our little one is in need of a name…" Molly whispered walking over to the basinet and lifting her newly born daughter into her arms.

"What about Morgan? After my mother…" Molly winced at the name, and shook her head tutting as she ran names threw her head…she needed something traditional…something exquisite, and sweet… 'Ariel…no, too overused. Lorena…not quite up to par. Kelsey, no that was her cousin's name.

"What about Anika?" Arthur came out of no where and smiled cooing at the baby.

"Anika Suzette Weasley…" Molly sounded out smiling at the end of the name, it was perfect…she was perfect…Arthur smiled at the name and kissed the baby's brow before kissing his wife's lips.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Arthur sighed taking a seat at the edge of the bed, and was handed over his precious daughter. This time, he held her close to his chest, almost possessively, there was no way he would ever let any harm befall her. Arthur would die before he would let that happen.

**Two Years Later…**

A little girl who looked about two stumbled behind her older brother trying to keep up as he ran away yelling for his mother to keep his sister's coodies away from him. Sighing, the child plopped down on the ground under the great oak, and studied the forest around her. Eventually someone would come pick her up, they always did. But when no one did the young toddler got to her feet and stumbled away. She headed unintentionally into the woods.

"Anika!" Molly Weasley shouted coming out of the house drying her damp hands on her apron. She had just seen her youngest son Ronald come out of the woods following his older brothers Fred and George, but her youngest daughter was not among them. This made the matriarch of the Weasley family feel highly suspicious and paranoid. Walking down the steps of the creaking porch, Molly greeted her three children with hugs and kisses before getting down to business. "Alright you two, where's your sister?" Molly asked, glancing around the grassy area and to the garden where she knew Anika loved to play at the old water fountain.

"She's—" Ron clamped his mouth shut when he had turned around, and noticed for the first time his little sister was not following him like an annoying, pesky little shadow. Swallowing the lump that was in his throat, Ron stared at his feet allowing a slight blush to arouse his cheeks.

"Where is she Ron?" Molly asked, sounding a bit more hysterical, making the twins wince at her tone.

Ron stared up at his mom, his eyes wide in horror. "She was right behind me mum I swear!" Ron spoke, his voice shattering with every syllable.

"BILL! CHARLIE! ARTHUR!" Molly shrieked running back inside the Burrow, and to the dinning room where the three eldest men were setting the table for dinner.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur asked setting out the last plate before turning to face his wife whose face was pale, and had tears streaming in rivers down her cheeks.

"Anika…woods…lost…" were the only words Molly managed to sputter out before she dropped in a dead faint. Arthur immediately scooped his wife up, and laid her down on the couch across from his six year old daughter Ginny and his ten year old son Percy.

"Take care of Ginny and Ron, Percy. The boys are going back into the woods…Anika is missing." The two children sitting on the couch gaped, but nodded all the same.

"Come on boys, we got to find Anika…Ron stay here, have Percy spark some lights if she comes back." Ron nodded wordlessly tears threatening to fall in his sky blue eyes as he thought about the horrors happening to his baby sister at that very moment. And it was all his fault…

**Back In The Woods**

"Anika…Anika…come to mummy!" Anika looked around, but still found no one. Getting frustrated, she sat herself down and began to cry. She was tired…hungry…and cold… A sudden movement caught the young tot's attention. Turning around she came face to face with her mother. Smiling, Anika pushed herself off the ground and hobbled over to her mother; giving a little whimper she reached her arms out and gave a small smile.

"Up…" Anika smiled reaching pleadingly with her arms; her mummy chuckled and swooped down to pick up the young tot.

"There, there Anika, mummy's here…" Her mother cooed softly to her before they swept out of the woods, heading in the opposite direction of the Burrow. As if in slow motion, her mother took a wand out her pocket and aimed it at the poor babe. With a few muttered words Anika was sound asleep on her mother's shoulder, unaware of the lies and devious planning going on around her.

Carson Crabbe, better known as Crabbe Sr., smirked as the babe fell into a deep sleep in his arms, so what if it was magically enforced? The point was he got the girl, and now she was unable to cry when the Pollyjuice Potion wore off. Walking toward the heart of the woods he brought his wand out once more and apparated outside of a small pub in Remington. Walking towards the back he ordered 'two baby tall margaritas,' and headed up the stairs to the private quarters of the people who owned the pub. There, he was met by an old hag who greatly accepted a wad of pounds in exchanged for a duffle bag Crabbe accepted with glee. Taking up the bag, Crabbe preceded down the stairs and to the men's lavatories. Laying the bag on the ground once he was sure the bathroom was empty, he opened and laid the sleeping child inside. Zipping up the bag, he made sure it was tightly secured before he picked up the bag and exited out of the pub. Taking a cab, he was driven fifteen miles to a local park. Paying the driver, Crabbe walked over to a bench near the swing set that seemed deserted by the playground's scattering children, and for good reason. Crabbe looked around cautiously and sat the duffle down beneath a wooden bench, as he walked away he discreetly left the duffle and sleeping child behind.

**Three Hours Later**

William Goyle, Goyle Sr., stepped off the double decked bus, and proceeded to walk amongst the muggles in the park. Sitting down on a local park bench he scanned the area before his black eyes landed on his target. Quickly getting up he walked across the park and took up the duffle bag he had been looking for. Slinging it over his shoulder he called for the closest cab and drove his way to the nearest Train station. From there he took both himself and the duffle into London where he traded off with Morales Flint, who took a cab ten miles down and apparated ten miles outside Malfoy Manor. Taking one of the carriages from the small local town, he rode his way up to the Manor and arrived precisely at 2:30 in the afternoon, exactly five minutes early. Straightening himself up, he grabbed hold of the knocker and gave it a few loud knocks before standing back.

This time, however, a house elf didn't approach him, but it was Lucius Malfoy himself who looked more than eager to usher Sr. Flint into his 'humble home'. Taking up the bag by his feet, Flint followed Lucius inside his manor and up to a nursery on the top floor, right across from Lucius' own bedchamber to be exact. Taking the bag from Flint, he set the duffle onto the changing table and proceeded to remove the armor and cushioning spells before he could finally unzip the bag. Inside laid a sleeping angel that melted his heart at the very sight of her. She was dressed in overalls and a white long sleeved thermal, Lucius clicked his tongue with distaste at the rags those Weasels dressed his daughter in, but instantly ignored it as his daughter began to sir within his arms.

"You may leave us Mr. Flint, the money is in a briefcase by the door, take it as you leave." Lucius spoke calmly, trying to get his associate to leave so he could get his daughter ready for Narcissa to come home. All she ever wanted was a daughter, but after Draco was born they found that she could no longer bare children. So he did the fastest thing he could think of, raped a pureblood, much to his distaste it was a secondhand Weasley, but beggars couldn't be choosers. After all, Molly Weasley had once a respectable Prewett before she was brainwashed into _their_ ways.

"Let's get you cleaned up Princess…" Lucius murmured taking the girl into the bathroom and started up the tub adding fine soaps and scented oils into the water. Once he made sure the temperature was perfect, he went over to the still drowsy toddler and began taking off the tattered clothes. The girl gave a whimper, but still she didn't cry. Scooping her up he placed her in the bath chuckling as she began to splash around in the water some even landing on his clothes.

"Anika Suzette Weasley…Anika Isabella Malfoy, much better." Lucius smirked, Anika looked up hearing her name, but only gave a small weary smile; she didn't know the man in front of her…what happened to her mummy?

After a good thirty minutes of scrubbing, washing, and cleansing Lucius picked up a white fluffy towel from the towel rack and approached the tub. Knowing it was time to get up Anika stood up while the water drained away and reached her arms up to the blonde man. Lucius smirked at the girl's intelligence and wrapped the girl in the white towel before scooping her up and carried her back into her room.

"Did you have a good night sweetheart?" Lucius asked, trying to break the ice. Lucius had to admit the truth; this little girl was a bit unnerving. Since she had been awake, she had not taken her eyes off of Lucius making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. When he didn't receive an answer, he sat her inside her large crib and walked inside the large walk in closet. He found the perfect white dress for her made of the finest velvet and lace in the Wizarding World. Taking up a diaper and some underclothes, he came back out to find Anika hadn't moved at all; her eyes ever so watchful were still following his every move with utter fascination. Shaking his paranoid thoughts away, Lucius dressed the girl and smiled after he had finished. Taking out a brush he began to brush the silky blonde hair identical to his own before using his wand to dry it. Setting her in an arm chair near a bookshelf filled with children's books, Lucius stood back and examined his work…she looked…perfect, Narcissa would be pleased.

Checking his pocket watch, Lucius found he had exactly fifteen minutes to spare. Smirking, he closed the pocket watch and tucked it back safely within his pocket.

"Come Anika, your mother and brother should be here any minute." Lucius grinned, offering his hand to the studious tot. Anika looked questioningly at the pale hand before she sighed and slid off the chair and walked over to the blonde haired man. Taking his outstretched hand, Anika allowed herself to be led through the many luxurious halls of Malfoy Manor. When they finally reached the parlor Lucius scooped her up onto his lap, and sat down with Anika still resting on his knee. Anika turned her head to stare in wonder at the blonde man, he seemed so nice…but where was her mummy? They said they'd be coming down to see her mummy and brother…Anika secretly hoped it was one of the twins, she always favored them the best, mostly due to the fact that Bill and Charlie were always busy, Percy favored Ginny, and Ron never wanted anything to do with her. Sighing, Anika leaned back and rested her head on the blonde man's chest and slowly but surely she drifted off to sleep once more.

"Lucius, dear, we're home!" The sweet voice startled Lucius out of his sleep. Moving to stretch his arms, it was the first time he realized Anika was still fast asleep and sitting in his lap. Nudging Anika from dreamland, he received a slight scowl of confusion making her look adorable.

"Your mother and brother are here." Lucius whispered earning himself a bright smile from Anika who eagerly hopped off of Lucius lap, and grabbed his hand urging him to stand up. Lucius laughed in amusement as he allowed Anika to lead them blindly around the manor; surprisingly enough she was right in her blind destination, for standing there in the foyer was his wife and son having their cloaks taken by the house eves.

"Oh Lucius dear it was such a wonderful day." Narcissa smiled, but stopped walking when she noticed the little blonde girl holding onto her husband's hand. A girl that was practically a mirror image of a Malfoy, aside from those eyes, she definitely took after the Weasleys on that one.

"Narcissa, Draco…I want to introduce you to my daughter, and your new daughter and sister…Anika Isabella Malfoy." There was a slight silence before Narcissa's high-pitched squeals filled the air, and she launched herself at the little girl. Hugging her and kissing her she cooed all the while about how beautiful she was. Sadly this only succeeded in making Anika cry.

"Mummy!" Anika cried fighting to get away from the strange, overbearing blonde woman that seemed to be fussing all over her for no apparent reason. Narcissa frowned at the girl's reaction to her affection, but gave in to setting the girl down before she accidentally dropped her. Once Anika's feet touched the ground, she took of running from the three blonde strangers. Where was her mummy and brother? The man had promised they'd be there. Anika's eyes blurred with tears as she collapsed at the bottom step of a large staircase, and it was there that she allowed herself to fully cry.

"Anika…why did you runaway from your father?" Anika bit her trembling lip and started crying harder…they weren't her family, they weren't her family! "Anika, I think it's time you and I had a little talk…" Lucius whispered, finally spotting his daughter on the stairway. Anika's eyes widened in horror as the blonde stranger pulled from his pocket a wand, and pointed the tip to her brow.

A/N- I'm a huge fan of both the Weasley and Malfoy family because they differ in every possible way aside for both being pureblooded. So I wanted to sort of dedicate a story specifically to them. So let me know what you think and enjoy!


End file.
